Confessions
by Shortie15
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Link has something to tell Zelda. This is is a onshot full of fluff I guess. Also, I added Midna as a character because she is mentioned A LOT in this story, but she does not exactly do anything. I'm bad at summaries


**This is my first one shot so sorry in advance if this sucks. This story takes place after TP :D. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading this and have an awesome day! A/N: I've revised my story to fix the ending bc I thought it was too short and if there were other stuff to fix, I fixed it :D**

* * *

The sun was setting and he neared Hyrule Castle, wondering if he should enter. He dismounted his horse and took a deep breath. The green grass swayed, still in patches after the fight. He sighed again, remembering why he came.

"Good day sir, what bring you here?" a castle guard asked.

"I'd like to go into the castle and speak with the princess please," he said. He was already regretting his decision.

"Has she requested that you come or-" the castle guard suddenly stopped. "Oh, I offer you my deepest apologies, I didn't see who it was. Come right in please."

"Thank you."

As he entered the castle the guard led him past many hallways and stairs straight to the princess's room. The hallway to her room was covered in royal purple carpet, with the castle's crest upon it. There were many paintings of the royal family on the walls, all beautiful, dating back to when all Hyrulians lived in the sky named Skyloft.

The guard knocked the door. "My lady you have a visitor." The guard said.

"Come in." the princess said.

The guard opened the door and led the princess's guest in. "I'll be taking my leave now my lady. Is there anything else you require of me?"

"No, you may leave," she responded. The guard nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

"How have you been Link?" the princess inquired while pacing around the room.

"Fairly well Zelda. And you?" Link replied. They had both decided to drop the formalities after Ganondorf's attack on Hyrule.

"Busy. There are so many villages to repair Link," Zelda said worriedly.

Link thought back to when he was a wolf and had seen the destroyed villages, including Kakariko village. "You'll figure something out, you always do."

"Thank you. I'm being terribly rude, what did you want to see me for?" Zelda asked.

"I uh, wanted to check up on the reconstruction of the castle and to see if you were fine, but I see you have everything under control."

Link had feelings for her, ever since Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight and he was left devastated. Zelda had been the one to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be alright. He was scared to admit his feelings to her. Fighting beasts was easy, talking to girls? Not so easy. And today she looked so gorgeous, with her long chestnut hair flowing over her purple dress. Her fair skin shone in the sunset, her long figure perfect everywhere. How else could he say it? She was perfection.

"Link you flatter me, but thanks," Zelda blushed.

She had feelings for him as well, not knowing that he had feelings for her. She loved his dirty blond hair, always messed up, his green tunic that fit him just right, and his compassion with everyone he meets.

"Thank you. Not even Midna would say thanks to anything I said, even if it was about the twilight."

"Really?" Zelda envied Midna because she was positive that Link loved Midna. Midna probably didn't even like Link! He was so sad when she left, so that must mean that he loved her.

"Is it me or is someone having a bad day?"

"Why do you always assume that?" Zelda inquired.

"Because you only use that tone of voice with me when you are talking about politics?" Link said.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Zelda, I know something is wrong, you can tell me you know. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are but really it's noth-"

"It's about Midna isn't it? Your tone got all different when I mentioned her, did anything happen to her?" Link asked worriedly.

"No nothing is wrong with her. In fact I haven't heard from her since she broke the Mirror of Twilight and left us." She knew it. He loved Midna for sure.

"Are you sure it's that? No word about the Twilight?"

"Yes Link. If you're so worried about Midna why don't you go find her!" Zelda yelled. She was tired and jealous of hearing Link's concern for Midna.

"Is it me, or is someone jealous?" Link asked with a smile on his face.

"No I'm not jealous! You know what? Just go. No wait, I'll go so you can plan your rescue mission for Midna!" Zelda yelled, almost in tears.

Zelda stormed out of her bedroom, furious, and went into the courtyard outside. Link ran after her yelling," Zelda wait!"

"What do you want?"

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Link said.

"Well, you did. Is that all?" Zelda responded angrily.

"Tell me the truth, are you jealous of Midna?"

"NO!" Zelda screamed.

"You're lying." Link responded softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying." Link repeated. "You got angrier when I kept mentioning her."

Seeing that she fell into his trap, Zelda responded, "So what if I am?"

"Why?" his voice still soft.

"B-b-because you love her." Zelda whispered.

"You really think that?" Link stepped closer to her.

"Yes," Zelda whispered, "Link I-" She was stopped by Link's lips on hers, kissing deeply with passion.

When their lips parted, breathing deeply, Link whispered," I love you Zelda."

"What the he-what?" Zelda said, the end quietly.

"I love you." Link repeated softly

"I-I love you too," Zelda breathed.

And they kissed again, with the suns last rays shining on their faces, now at twilight.

* * *

 **Again, thank you so much for reading! Please review this story as it will help me improve my writing. Until next time!**

 **-Shortie15**


End file.
